The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus provided with an optional device.
An information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus is configured so that an optional device is mountable thereto. For example, there is known an information processing apparatus to which a post-processing device or a paper feed device is mounted as an optional device.
Typically, an information processing apparatus includes a main body processing portion that performs entire control of the information processing apparatus. In a case where an optional device is mounted to the information processing apparatus, the main body processing portion communicates with an optional processing portion provided in the optional device and controls the optional device.